Boy Crazy
by Chocoholic-Wallflower
Summary: Red seems to be interested in a few boys. Bebe and Wendy decide to give a helping hand for her. But when Red gets nervous, she ends up reacquainting herself with an old friend. And some Bebe randomness too!


_**Well, I hardly ever update! =( This little oneshot was in my head for a while and I have to get off computer surfing. But I CAN`T! It's sooo much fun!**_

_**I don't own South Park, if I did, I'd make them cute anime characters(that look their age and are the same personality-wise.).**_

* * *

><p>There's many things you can consider someone; dopey, flirty, innocent, cunning, blunt, nerdy, tomboyish, shy, perverted, annoying, bratty, and millions of other things.<p>

You'd consider me...boy-crazy. I seem to easily become interested in boys, much like my friend Bebe. Unlike me, Bebe is proud of this, thinking on the positive side of things except if it seems quite grim.

Well, I'm always worrying about that no one would want me. I mean, Bebe's much better, appearance and mood-wise. Her frizzy golden curls that fall down her back, suits her incredibly well, her caramel-brown eyes which matches the shadows in her hair. Bebe's signature smile, such a ray of sunshine she is. Especially when she flashes her pearly whites, oh my God, it's almost a shame she doesn't show this often. Yet at the same time, it doesn't fill me with such jealousy. The fact that she was the first girl in our group to develop breasts, irritates me. While they're hidden underneath her red pea coat, and very few boys are attracted to her chestal region, she's still INCREDIBLY likeable.

Me? Well, who the hell would go for me? I'm a simple girl no one pays attention to. With my shoulder-length red hair, green eyes, and denim clothing, there's nothing interesting. God, I'm such a nobody, no matter what positive things Wendy says to make me feel better.

Wendy, she's the leader of our group of friends, Yes, **Wendy's** group. She's the intelligent one. Wendy is actually really nice, just don't provoke her. As in, don't steal her boyfriend Stan's attention, you shouldn't be Eric Cartman, and don't go against feminist/environmental issues intensionally. Trust me, her temper is quite nasty. Appearance-wise, she's quite pretty herself, without really trying. Fair skin, long silky black hair that ends at her waist, large sea-green eyes that stand out, and a child-like face. While Wendy seems...somewhat tomboyish, it doesn't mean she has a girly side. Her trademark pink beret on her head, lavender blazer with a FREAKIN...YELLOW...MINI-SKIRT. Well, we're used to Colorado's cold climate, walking around in a skirt doesn't affect her, unless she fell in the snow or something. Then again, she has knee-length socks too.

How about I make the picture plot here? It's lunchtime, me and the girls are eating in our usual spots. I was almost done with lunch, I just cracked open my Mountain Dew. Wendy brought a lunch from home, her fingers delicately hold an oatmeal creme cookie. Bebe already finished lunch, and was gossiping on about her relationship with Clyde. They had been together a bit after the list incident, and were happy as well, a couple on a honeymoon. My best friend Annie, with her Shirley Temple hair, was listening to Bebe intently, eating wavy potato chips and dipping them in top the tater. The other girls I wasn't really paying attention to. As for me, well, I sip my Mountain Dew, and glance at one of the tables occupied by the boys. There, was Clyde Donovan.

Well, I know I dated him for free shoes, but he effing DUMPED me after the list incident. For Bebe, because she spilled her true feelings for him. I liked Clyde, he was a bit muscular for his age, due to being on the South Park Cows football team. That hair, it's so shaggy and chocolate colored, I remember when I used to run my fingers through it when we dated. And those eyes, oh my God, his eyes. One icy-blue and the other dark brown, such a unique trait. Sexy...

"Red, hey! Earth to Red!" Bebe popped into my vision, narrowed eyes looking at me.

Oh, boy. She noticed me staring at him, didn't she? "Oh, wha-? Sorry Bebe, just got kinda distracted." I said.

"Don't you look at my Clydy-kins like that, ever..." Bebe said, slight anger in her voice.

Well, not a ray of sunshine right now, huh? Then again, they were dating, and I'm sure I wouldn't want to lose one of my friends by being a home-wrecker. Well, anyway, Bebe continued talking about the story of how she and Clyde came to be, why she likes him, all that jazz. My attention was going to another boy, Token Black.

I had a crush on him for quite a while, in the third grade. He's such a gentleman, seriously. And he's rich, dude, I mean he could buy me anything I wanted. That would be nice...I actually danced with Token once, until some other girl named Rebecca(ironically, my real name) started making out with him. That seriously pissed me off to no end. Well, my old friend Kevin Stoley helped me calm down. But I was still broken-hearted. Luckily, Rebecca was home schooled and didn't start any relationships with the boys. Her brother Mark goes here though. He and Token sometimes study. God, Token is so cute, there's a reason he was high up on the real list. That smile of his is what makes me mentally squeal~. Only, there's this rumor going around that Token has a crush on Lola, which was why he broke up with Wendy during the egg project.

Then I felt a hand tap my shoulder. "Umm...Red?" Wendy's voice spoke up.

"Yeah?" I replied.

"W-Why are you looking at the boys? Is something wrong?" Wendy asked, concerned.

"Y-Yeah...I feel...sad that I don't have a boyfriend. Wendy, Bebe, you two ALWAYS seem so happy, and it...well, makes me kinda jealous." I explained.

The other girls looked at me with concern, much like Wendy was. Except Heidi, who didn't give a damn. Well, it was expected, Heidi was kind of a bitch. "C'mon, Red, you know we can help you. We're your friends." Wendy told me.

Bebe nodded along with her, giving me a sweet smile. "C'mon, Red! Let's go get you a boyfriend right now!"

"Um...now?" I ask.

"Sure! Love can blossom any time, even if you're in jail!" Bebe exclaimed. She could barely be heard from the other tables though.

Excited, Bebe grabbed my hand, and pulled me to the boys' table. Wendy followed suit, hoping everything turns out okay. My face was feeling warm as I got closer to Token, who glanced at me with his dark brown eyes. All the boys, were looking at me. Except Cartman, who didn't give a damn and continued eating a large cheesecake slice his mother must've given him for lunch. He and Heidi could be perfect for each other.

"Weeeelllll?" Bebe asked, her hands on my shoulders. I could tell she was looking at Clyde.

Oh God, I wanna get out of this. It's sooo embarrassing! My vision switched to other directions, while I felt a faint amount of sweat on my forehead. Wait. At another table.

Kevin Stoley was sitting by himself, eating lunch a bit slowly. He was one of my closet friends, we used to do almost everything together, we even traded sandwiches on occasion. Kevin was always a bit shy but would be a total chatterbox around me, talking about "Star Wars" frequently. Some time after fourth grade, we...kinda grew apart.

I escaped from Bebe's grasp of my shoulders and speed-walked to Kevin's table. Oh wow, it's been so long since we last talked. "Um...Hi, Kevin."

Kevin looked up at me, his brown eyes grew wide, he was speechless for a brief moment. "Red?"

I nodded and sat down in the seat next to his, taking another sip of my Mountain Dew. Yes, I still had my drink. "It-It's been a while, hasn't it?"

"Yeah, I guess it has. We barely see each other anymore. Why?"

I didn't know what Kevin's emotion was. Was he mad at me for sort of ignoring him? Happy that I came to talk to him?

"I-I don't know. I guess since I gained more friends, like Annie, we haven't been able to stay in touch like we used to. I'm so sorry if I upset you." I kinda explained, this is so hard for me to say.

"Red, don't be ashamed of yourself. We all go down different paths as time passes. You're still my best friend, and I'm more than happy that you still know who I am." Kevin smiled.

"Thank you. We really should spend time more often. This feels so nostalgic to speak to each other again." I replied, my heart seemed to skip a beat for an odd reason. Why?

"Yeah, me too. Thank God for nostalgia."

In the corner of my eye, Wendy and Bebe were silently watching. They both gave me a thumbs up, Bebe flashing her pearly whites. I then started chatting with Kevin, my face seeming warmer with each time Kevin spoke to me.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh, I hope the characters turned out all right! This was done on my grandparents' laptop. By the way, I made a new friend today. And this fic has references to "Shoes, Or Him?", another fic I have.<strong>

**So, please review! It would really make my day, as I'll check my email for your review alerts. ^_^**

**Just so you know, I DO ship Token x Lola, I call it...Tokola! I think it sounds better than Loken.**


End file.
